The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Decorative tabletop centerpieces such as floral bouquets and/or balloon arrangements are a popular way to celebrate holidays and special occasions such as birthdays, weddings and/or anniversaries, for example. Although individual flowers and balloons can be bought at virtually any grocery store in America, most consumers are unable to recreate the artistry that comes from a professionally designed and constructed centerpiece.
For this reason, consumers must currently engage a local florist or balloon decorating company to create a custom centerpiece to suit a particular occasion. Although this process undoubtedly produces a stunning display, it also represents a somewhat costly investment, as the supplier of the centerpiece must be compensated for the custom work. Moreover, owing to the delicate nature of the assembled product, it is extremely difficult and expensive to ship such arrangements without causing damage to the same.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a kit which can be shipped to a consumer that includes all of the necessary components and instructions for allowing the consumer to create a professionally designed tabletop centerpiece for displaying balloon and/or floral arrangements, thereby alleviating the drawbacks described above.